5 HOME (Episode)/Differences between the Manga
Due to the massive amount of changes and differences between the manga and the anime, this list was made to prevent the original article from overloading. Changes from the Manga and Anime *Just like the previous episodes before, Haqua was wearing her trademark high heels in the anime. However, in the manga, Haqua wore normal school shoes. *In the manga, Haqua greeted and invited Ayumi and Chihiro to band practice first, and then a flashback of Keima explaining his plan ensued. In the anime, the planning work and schedule were animated first and Haqua asking Ayumi and Chihiro for band practice was animated later. *In the manga, Keima was a lot more tired than the anime when returning to school. *In the manga, when Miyako prompted Keima to telling more about Kanon, Keima mentally addressed Miyako as "Miyako-sama" and asked for forgiveness. This dialog was changed to a softer tone. *In the manga, Keima mentioned that he wanted to go to the mall when he saw Haqua and Chihiro, later explaining that he wanted to try some taiyaki. In the anime, Keima directly said that he wanted to eat some Taiyaki. Cut Content *In the manga, after Keima mentioned that he will increase the love points for all the goddess candidates by five, Keima said that he will practice his lines. Haqua meanwhile can't believe that Keima was able to catch runaway spirits with this method. *In the manga, before Keima complained that Tsukiyo is an hour behind his schedule, he initially stated that he expected her to be 30 minutes late at worst. *During the time when Keima talked to Tsukiyo to dispel the rumors between him and Kanon, Tsukiyo originally said that she only wished to talk to perfect humans. Keima responded that he will try hard to be the perfect human she desired. *In the manga, when Haqua was about to finish the song, she was thinking on why she was even helping Keima. Also, when praised about her skills, Haqua's inner thoughts revealed that she practiced all night. *In the manga, after Keima got off from the bus, he tried to see for another bus back but saw that the next one was in 30 minutes. In the anime, this was ommited and Keima immediately headed back to school by foot. *In the manga, Miyako asked if Keima's home was in the same direction as where they were heading, but Keima ignored her. *In the manga, in front of the restrooms, when Ayumi asked if Keima was talking to someone, he responded that he was practicing dialog from one of his galge. *In the manga, Keima and Haqua entered the library using the same method in Shiori's capture by drilling a hole using a hagoromo. The way he entered in the anime was never shown. *In the manga,after Keima left the library, Yui originally slipped and fell on him. This was changed to him being directly approached by her in the anime *In the manga, Haqua had forgotten to place the disguise magic on herself. This was not mentioned in the anime. *All interactions related with Fiore were changed due to her being removed in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Sub-article